Meet Me In The Memory
by Mirai no Tenchi
Summary: Hotaru and Rini participate in Duelist Kingdom. When they meet Yugi and his friend this evokes long lost memories.
1. 01 Nowhere Near

Chapter 1 – Nowhere Near

_A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to this fic. It is a SM/YGO crossover I already posted as Come away with Me a while ago. However I decided to read through it again and repost it after doing so._

_For those of you who already read Come away with Me: I am happy you found your way back. The thing with this story is that by now I already have like four different versions of this story and just couldn't decide which is best. I'm sorry for leaving you with the last version of this and hope that I'll be able to keep up with the story this time._

_For those of you who didn't: Welcome to this crossover. Thank you for deciding to read my fic._

_I hope you will all enjoy it._

_The main focus of this story will be on Hotaru and sometimes Rini. Now maybe you should just read the first chapter and tell me what you think of it._

_Have fun with reading!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will so I won't repeat this disclaimer every single chapter._

~ Castle of Amagera, Lunaria, 2 years before the fall of the Silver Millennium ~

"Come on, Syria. No one will ever find out, and you seriously need some fun, after that… argument with your parents yesterday!" Princess Serenity of Lunaria pleaded with her best friend, Princess Syria of Saturn.

"No. I have no intentions in visiting that inferior planet just because you say it is not inferior at all, Sere." Syria declined. Serenity pouted, and started using puppy eyes on Syria. The Saturnian Princess tried to ignore her, but failed miserably. How could she let Serenity get into trouble alone? She sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. But if anyone catches us, it's all your fault!" she said, and allowed herself to be dragged away in the direction of the Teleporter Chambers by Serenity. Before they teleported to Earth Serenity turned to Syria.

"We'd better not get caught with the planetary symbols on our foreheads." Syria touched the Saturnian Symbol with her fingertips.

"So what?" She questioned her friend.

"So we have to hide it. Just um... you have to relax first of all. Feel safe as if you wouldn't need your powers." Serenity's explanation was rather vague. Syria however didn't find the situation relaxing at all. However she wordlessly leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Serenity was not the most talented one when it came to controlling her powers so she should be able to do it, too. Her mind drifting to a safe place, like the Lunarian Kingdom's gardens.

"Great job!" Syria's eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"Is it gone?" She questioned and received a nod as an answer. She smiled slightly proud at her success. The moon kingdom's princess grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the teleporters.

"Come on, we have to hurry," she said excitedly.

~ Terra Castle, Earth ~

They arrived in a small corridor of a castle that Syria assumed to be equal in size to that of Amagera. And, from the look of the corridors, it was also a similar maze. Serenity turned around, already halfway down the corridor.

"Syria! Come on and hurry up! I want you to meet Endymion!" she called, before continuing down the hall. Syria followed her friend, slightly astonished to see that the Terran architecture was not that different from the Lunarian or even the Saturnian. The similarities were obvious.

Serenity was leading them single-minded through the many different corridors, and Syria soon gave up remembering just which way they had come. When they came into the more crowded part of the castle Serenity walked up to one of the guards on duty. There were surprisingly few.

"Hello Michael, can you tell me where Endy is? I want him to meet my friend!" she said. The guard smiled slightly. He had long brown hair, slightly wavy. The way Serenity talked to him signalized, that they knew each other well.

"No problem, Lady Serenity. He's down in the arena room, with Yami. They are having one of their drag out duels again I think." He said. "But, if I may ask, my Lady, who is your lovely companion?" Syria blushed slightly at the hidden compliment though she knew it was probably his duty to question her who she was taking to meet the prince.

"This is Syria, my best friend. Syria, this is Michael, the one who saved me from some muggers when I first arrived in the city." Serenity introduced, putting some emphasis on the 'city' part. It seemed that no one at the castle knew about Serenity's heritage. At least that was a good thing Syria thought. Nobody was supposed to know who they were. They had to keep it that way.

Sere lead them down another set of halls and corridors and the smaller girl had problems keeping up with her. After a while, Syria heard loud noises coming from straight ahead. For a moment she was worried, but seeing that Serenity didn't seem to take any heed, she decided to ignore them as well. But when they stopped in front of a door, and an explosion could be heard clearly from inside, she wondered if it really was safe to go in there. Serenity pushed one of the large double doors open enough for them to fit through, and motioned for Syria to enter. Once inside, Syria gasped. They stood in the top row of a giant arena, and down in the dueling area, two young men were fighting what seemed to be a heated battle, each sending monsters to try and destroy their opponents.

"Shadow Games." She heard Serenity say from right beside her.

"I know what it is, Sere!" Syria snapped. "I just have never seen them before. Charon told me that it's extremely difficult to… play!" Serenity laughed. She was one of the very few people with whom Syria acted like that. When strangers were around she was so different one wouldn't recognize her. But the thought of Charon made her grimace.

"He did? Well, I disagree. I think it's rather easy, and I should know. Endymion teaches me." She said, causing Syria to stare at her. She even was a bit jealous but she covered it good. At least that was what she thought.

"You mean that you can do that, too?" she asked, pointing down to where the two young men where still battling it out. Serenity nodded.

"Yes, though I'm nowhere near as good as the two of them, of course." she replied. But Syria wasn't really listening anyway, being far more interested in the duel going on below. One of the two young men, with bright fuchsia colored hair that stuck up in all directions, had just summoned a monster that Syria remembered hearing Charon talking about quite often. Some 'Magician of Dark Illusions' or something, that was so far only controlled by one person.

"Do you like Yami's monster? He has more than one pretty rare one." Serenity said, taking Syria's hand and pulling Syria towards the front row. As they sat down, the other young man, whom Syria now knew to be Endymion, acknowledged them, giving Serenity a short wink, before returning his attention to the duel. Which was over a few moments later, as Yami's Magician made short work of Endymion's last monster. Syria watched as Yami allowed his 'Magician of Dark Illusions' to disappear again, and the two duelists left the arena. Looking over to Serenity she saw that her best friend was pouting.

"No fair, that's the... I don't know how many duels Endy has lost to Yami, and Yami still doesn't show any effort." the blonde princess whined, and Syria giggled.

"So your great Endymion does have a weakness!" she established, laughing at her friend's indignant face.

"That might just be true, my Lady," a voice came from behind them, causing them both to jump. As Syria turned around and found the two young men standing behind them she felt pretty embarrassed but tried to cover it not sure how well she did.

"Endy!" Serenity all but jumped over the bench and into her lovers arms.

"Glad to see that you've missed me." Endymion said, and kissed her deeply.

"Get a room, you two. There are people watching, you know." Yami said. Syria nodded in agreement, laughing slightly as Serenity blushed. Endymion looked a bit embarrassed, but covered it up much better than Serenity did.

"Well, don't you want to introduce us, Endymion? I can't very well call this pretty Lady 'Lady' all the time." Yami said, and now it was Syria's turn to blush. For a short moment, a wicked gleam could be seen in Serenity's eyes, but it was gone a second later.

"I would, if I knew her…" the Terran prince answered and turned his attention to Serenity.

"Well, Syria, this is Endymion." She pointed at her boyfriend even though it was pretty obvious. Then to the other young man. "This is Yami. You already noticed you have to be careful. He has a talent in making others feel embarrassed, especially the girls." Sere grinned. "Hello Yami. This is my friend Syria." Serenity added. "You know, she was pretty impressed by your duel!"

"Really? It wasn't even one of the more spectacular ones." Yami said. "Do you play, yourself?" he asked Syria who shook her head immediately.

"No, I don't. I was told it's very hard to learn." she replied. Yami laughed.

"Well, who ever told you that is either not very good at it, or he doesn't want you to learn. For some people it is, for the _normal_ ones but certainly not for someone like you." He explained and raised his index finger to tip against Syria's forehead. Syria backed away a little raised her hand to stop him. In the second of surprise and embarrassment she felt her symbol flash for a second and reflexively covered her forehead with the back of her hand but removed it immediately knowing it was already too late. She then shot Serenity a 'you told them' look. But the princess simply shook her head and shrugged. Syria wouldn't have wondered about that so much if she hadn't concentrated on hiding her aura the whole time. She gave Yami a puzzled look but he shrugged, too.

"How did you…?"

"Easy!" he said with a confident smile. "Disturb someone's concentration and you get almost everything out of them. You were distracted when I got you in embarrassment earlier." Syria bit her bottom lip just to find he was right. "If you want me to, I could teach you the Shadow Games." Yami offered.

Syria seemed hesitant. Little was she angry at herself for being so unprepared.

"Oh come on, don't be so shy. You told me once that if anyone would teach you, you would want to learn." Serenity said.

"That's not true." Syria said calm with a triumphing smile.

"Okay, you didn't say it but that's what you had on mind when you stood up there with me, wasn't it?" Serenity asked and pointed up to the main entrance through which they'd come in only minutes earlier.

"Are you training yourself in mind reading now?" Syria asked with a sigh and was almost proud of herself due to the amount of words she had gotten out in front of two completely strangers.

"Come over here a sec." Sere said and Syria followed her best friend over to one of the benches and sat down next to her already having a bad feeling.

"What's up, Sere? You know I won't come back here again..." the Moonprincess interrupted her.

"Shut up!" she said in a more or rather less friendly voice. "Don't you want to learn the Shadow Games?"

"I..."

"Don't you like Yami?"

"No, I don't even know him and he obviously is rather cunning when it comes to…"

"Okay," Serenity stood up and took Syria's wrist to drag her back to the two waiting boys but Syria pulled her hand away.

"Sere! I don't even know him!" She said a little bit too loud what she noticed a moment later. It was loud enough for Yami and Endymion to hear. Suddenly Serenity's face was as calm and serious as seldom. She took Syria's hand again and they went back to the other two. "Listen Syria, not every man is like Charon." Syria suddenly seemed to find the patterns on the floor very interesting.

"That's got nothing to do with him." She mumbled quietly. "Don't talk about my private life in front of people I don't know."

Yami more or less interrupted them. "Is it because of me?" He sounded a little offended.

Syria shook her hear. "No, nothing personal..." she said feeling a little guilty for her rude behavior. The Saturnian princess gave the two an excusing look. She usually wouldn't act that way. She couldn't tell them she was little afraid of people especially men she didn't know.

"The thing is she met a man she doesn't..." Sere started but was cut off by Syria.

"Well, I don't get along with him very well but that has nothing to do with you, I apologize for my earlier behavior!" Syria talked in an unnecessary formal way. However she then added quiet straight forward. "Why not give it a try."

Even Serenity seemed to be surprised by that sudden change of mind but smiled. Syria was not really looking very confident, more very unsure, but she didn't want Sere to think that she was afraid of other men just because she would have to marry Charon. She wasn't a coward.

_A/N: Okay... how do you like it? Please review. To those of you who know the original version of Come away with Me there wasn't much new information given here if any._

_In the next chapter you will learn a little about the 'present', the timeline where most of the story will take place._

_Please excuse my grammatical mistakes. I'm trying really hard._

_Yours_

_~ Mirai no Tenchi_


	2. 02 Left Blank

Come away with Me

Chapter 2 – Left Blank

A/N: You can't imagine how glad I am you actually decided to read the second Chapter. That's a good sign. But I don't want to keep you from reading.

Just remember there are new names coming up but I think I explained all of them.

~ 23th Century, Pacific Ocean, Ocean Cruiser ~

Mai, Hotaru and Rini were standing on the deck of the Ocean Cruiser, the ship which would take them to Duelist Kingdom. Only a few days before the invitations had reached Rini, her best friend Hotaru and their kind of childhood friend Mai. And now they were on their way. The three slowly walked to the railing of the ship to watch Tokyo becoming smaller and smaller when Mai suddenly pulled at Rini's pullover. Hotaru and Rini turned to her. Mai pressed a finger on her lips, carefully walked over to a shadowy area behind some huge boxes and looked behind one of them.

"And who's that? You don't look like you're supposed to be here." She said loudly and Rini and Hotaru also found themselves staring at a boy and a girl, both brown-haired and sitting on the ground.

"How do you know we're not supposed to..." The guy started but the girl quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Well, we just... wanted... to... um..."

Rini interrupted the girl. "Don't worry, we won't tell the security people."

Now Mai disturbed her talk. "We won't? Maybe they're criminals or..."

"We're no criminals!" The girl defended herself and her friend. Mai looked from the girl to Rini and then to Hotaru.

"You gotta admit they really do look suspicious." The brown haired girl snorted.

"I'm Téa and this is Tristan. We're here to help a friend..." Téa stopped when a scream reached their ears. The five automatically looked into the direction of its source.

"Joey!!!"

"That was Yugi!" Téa cried and practically jumped up. She almost crashed into a very annoyed Mai who stepped aside the very last second when Téa rushed past her to her friend, closely followed by Tristan. Rini ran with them but Hotaru and Mai followed in a little distance. When they arrived Mai didn't sound very interested but still asked. "What happened?"

Rini pointed down into the water. "Somebody called Joey jumped down there." She explained. The young princess was already informed about everything that was going on.

"I'll get him back!" Tristan said loudly and gave his coat to Yugi who tried to stop him. "No Tristan." But then he sighed. "Be careful!" Tristan nodded and jumped into the cold, dark water. Mai not showing very much sympathy took a life belt from the wall.

"Hey, you forgot something." She shouted and dropped it. Unfortunately it hit Joey, who appeared out of the water in this very moment, on the head.

"Oh, sorry I was aiming for the other one!" Mai shouted down sarcastically. Téa shot her an angry glance but was too busy trying to help her friends. Hotaru took a ladder from the ground and they helped the two wet guys up.

"Why did you jump down there?" Mai asked Joey who was holding two cards in his hand.

"Because I was feeling like swimming." Joey snapped back and then turned to Yugi. "Sorry Yugi, I couldn't get more cards."

"Don't say that, Joey. And don't do such a reckless thing ever again!" Yugi nearly screamed. "Cards can never be worth a human's life!"

Hotaru interrupted them. "If everybody's fine, maybe we can go inside now, Rini, ne?"

"Okay, are you cold?" Rini asked.

"Yes, I am. And if I am cold I don't really want to know what they are!" the dark haired girl pointed at Tristan and Joey.

Téa now turned on herself. "Tristan and I can't go in there. We shouldn't even be here as you already noticed."

"Don't worry about that." Rini said looking at the two impressive looking men in black suits standing at either side of the entrance. Joey gave her a suspect look. Rini noticed his worried expression and turned to her friends.

"Do you think you could distract them for a second?" She asked but it somehow sounded more like a polite order. Hotaru looked from the pink-haired teen to Mai and back.

"Mai's the expert in distraction," she stated with a sigh. The blonde gave a short laugh.

"Why would I get myself in trouble just because..." she trailed off seeing Rini's pleading look. "Fine, whatever. You better hurry. Hotaru, you come along, I'm not doing it alone." The violet-eyed girl's head shot up.

"No, I'd rather..." Mai simply grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Their steps resounding on the ship giving the two men early notice of their approach.

Mai really wasn't that bad of an actress. Hidden behind the wooden boxes Rini, Yugi and his friends heard her shrill laugh and then her footsteps becoming quieter. Rini glanced around the corner.

"Okay, let's get going," she shushed them out of their hiding place and straight inside.

They were greeted by weird looks from some of the duelists but most were too busy doing last preparations to even pay them any attention. Once inside Rini turned to Yugi and his three friends.

"By the way, I'm Rini, the blonde is Mai and the other girl Hotaru," she introduced just as the two girls returned.

"We also haven't introduced ourselves." The small boy with poky hair said calmly and there was something excusing in his voice. "These are my friends Joey, Téa and Tristan." He paused. "And I am Yugi ..." while he said that he first shock Rini's hand and as Mai refused to take it he held it out to Hotaru who took it hesitantly. She had a strange feeling about him.

~ Flashback ~

Syria was still quite nervous but there was no way to escape because Serenity was more or less dragging the Saturnian princess with her. She had decided for herself that it probably hadn't been a very good idea to accept Yami's offer. If her parents would ever find out about this... or Charon.

"Sere. I would prefer to ..." she started but Sere cut her off.

"I know you would! But there's no way I'll let you go back out now." She said happily. Syria even slightly struggled against the grip on her wrist but didn't want to hurt her friend who was physically stronger anyway.

"You know, I really don't know him! He's a stranger to me! There's nothing we could talk about. That would be so embarrassing." The black haired princess replied. She was the type of person who didn't like being put in new uncontrollable situations.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. I completely trust in m ... in him."

"You do?!"

"Perfectly!" The Lunarian princess finished their conversation when they reached the double door gate which was the entrance to the arena. Syria took a deep breath while Sere pushed the door open. Endymion and Yami were already sitting in one of the lower rows waiting for them. Serenity bent down to Endymion and gave him a deep kiss.

"Not again!" Yami commented. Sere broke off and turned her attention back to Syria, who was obviously very uncomfortable.

"Well, fine then. Syria you already know Endymion and you know Yami of course…"

~ End Flashback ~

Hotaru quickly pulled her hand back and so did Yugi. He had a strange feeling in the very back of his mind. The short boy looked at the black haired girl but she covered her surprise with a quick smile. In her mind Hotaru repeated the name she had just learned but could not associate anything with it. It was Mai who finally brought her back to reality.

"Whatever, I'll go find a more appropriate place to sleep," she stated and with a wink left the group.

Hotaru and Rini weren't too surprised about that behavior and Joey and Téa were almost relieved she left. Whatever was on their mind they didn't say anything.

"We'll also go find a place to sleep," Rini said. "Good night." Hotaru also wished them a good night and afterwards helped Rini find an empty corner to make themselves comfortable.

~ The next morning ~

"Well guys, I guess it's time to split up again, right?!" Mai said and picked up her bag. "Bye, Rini and Hotaru. We'll meet again in the finals. Bye the rest of you." Mai said and threw her bag over her shoulder. Then she went off without another word.

"What a likeable person." Joey said.

"She's kind of a lone wolf." Hotaru said and shrugged. "But she's a nice person and a loyal friend once you know her better." Then the black haired girl turned to Rini. "Well, I guess for us it's time to leave, too."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, then see you all." Rini said and waved as the two girls walked off.

"Nice girls, yet a little strange." Téa said as they looked after them and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go meet up with the others," Hotaru laughed and Rini nodded.

"Sure! Directly after Pegasus um… welcome speech." So the two girls headed straight towards the castle and afterwards for the woods.

Their steps slowed down when the two girls reached the shadow of the first trees. Hotaru looked around but she couldn't find a sign of their friends. She looked at her friend who shrugged. She was about to say something when there suddenly was a cracking noise above them in the trees and something blue fell down with a scream. Bang! It landed directly where Hotaru and Rini had stood a second before. They both laughed out loud as they recognized the girl.

Another girl with red hair jumped down a tree. "Patricia (Para)! You destroyed the whole surprise."

"I didn't!" the blue haired girl replied. "They were surprised!"

"Yes, we were!" Rini said and helped Patricia up. Then two more girls one with green hair and one with pale pink hair similar to Rini's in color came out of the shadows.

"We thought you weren't going to show up at all. What took you so long?" the pink haired called Sakura (Cere) asked.

"We met some new friends." Rini explained. The green haired girl called Ayumi (Juno) rolled her eyes.

"You really make friends wherever you go, don't you?" Rini simply shrugged.

"You're right, I suppose. So Emily (Vesta), are you all right, too?" Hotaru asked. She got a nod of her friend as an answer.

A/N: Okay, that's it so far. I know, pretty short but I'll update soon

Please don't forget to review my Story ;)


	3. 03 Open your Eyes

_A/N: Hi, third Chapter up. Actually I still have a problem with the storyline. I was thinking about taking the Asteroids out of the story but when rewriting the storyline I figured this is almost impossible. That's why you now have to deal with them^^ Maybe it's better this way. Just let me know by reviewing ;)_

_Talking about reviews…_

_Thank you for your review __**kurai98**__. I'm happy you like it __ There will be more couples ;) however I'd rather not tell you now. It might take the tension. Did you ask because you have any suggestions?_

_Constructive criticism is always welcome._

Chapter 03 – Open your Eyes

~ Market Place, Egypt, Earth ~

Syria was pretty interested in her surroundings. Of course she had been against this trip to Earth right from the beginning but now that she was here she could use the time to study the inferior mankind of this planet. It was a weird society she had figured and this was an especially weird place. Of course the girl knew what a market place was but she had never actually visited one. However she definitely knew, that the dealers in her home would not sell their products in such a persistent way. People were shouting and holding their goods up to make their customers and even those who weren't have a look at them. Serenity who had been completely occupied by Endymion the whole time noticed the interested but also disgusted expression on her friends face. It was hard to tell what overweighed.

"What do you think of the Terran city?" It was not Sere who asked the question but Endymion. Syria noticed the other two were also looking at her curiously. Syria, not liking the attention she got, hurried to answer.

"It's… interesting," she finally finished her statement but was not willing to look at any of the others. Other words that came to her mind when she looked around were primitive, simple, rude and… inferior. But she doubted that was what the others wanted to hear so she kept it to herself.

Serenity had already turned her attention back towards the Terran prince who didn't seem too unhappy about that. They were talking and Sere pointed from one stall to the next. Yami was walking beside them explaining the different tools and their use to the Lunarian princess. Syria regretted that she hadn't refused to come this moment. She had known it would be like this in the first place but had still given in. It was then that the Saturnian princess suddenly stopped in her tracks having this weird feeling. She turned around her eyes searching for something that might have caused this uncomfortable feeling. But just about everything seemed strange here. Feeling even more out of place the young woman closed her eyes to avoid distraction through her surroundings. The voices and noises of the market almost died down and in the blankness of her mind she felt it again. Something powerful. The energy that came from it could not be hidden. In a way it reminded her of the Shadow Games. The same aura, she figured. Only much more negative than what had surrounded Endymion and Yami. Syria opened her eyes again. With a look back she found her friend and the two young man standing at one of the stalls. Serenity seemed pretty agitated and Endymion and Yami were laughing at her. For a moment she wanted to go over to them and ask Sere if she felt something, too, but then decided differently. She'd be right back. The others wouldn't even miss her. Curiously Syria made her way through the crowd to where the source of her discomfort lay. It lead her only a few meters back to one of the wooden stalls to the right. Hesitantly she looked back at her friend. Serenity was still arguing with the laughing guys. They wouldn't leave without her but it seemed as if they weren't missing her that much either. Feeling superfluous the girl defiantly went on. Crowded places caused her discomfort. She wasn't used to them and almost acted claustrophobic. Slowly she moved towards the stall. People didn't seem to pay much attention to it. In the shadow of the stall sat a tall figure with broad shoulders. Its face was hidden underneath the hood of his brown coat. However Syria paid surprisingly little attention to him. He didn't move and due to the hood he was wearing she couldn't tell rather he was watching her. He probably was, after all she could have been a thief. But Hotaru's eyes only rested on his wares. The wooden stall was covered with a plain black cloth and several pieces of jewelry lay there. A small golden bracelet caught her attention. It wasn't even that outstanding but Syria somehow felt drawn to it. Her hand reached out to touch it as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Syria almost jumped of shock. She turned around and backed away almost crashing into the stall only to find it was Yami who was standing there. He smiled but his eyes showed concern. Her heartbeat was still fast as she forced herself to a quick smile.

"Are you coming Syria?" the Egyptian prince asked in a friendly tone. "The others are waiting and Serenity worries." Syria nodded.

"Yes, I am sorry." She apologized. Yami looked as if he wanted to say something else but then simply shook his head and turned to leave. His eyes searched for something, as Syria noticed. She followed him with a last look back at the bracelet… or at least to where it had been only seconds before. But now it was gone. The princess stopped but as she noticed Yami did as well to check what she was doing she quickly hurried to catch up with him not looking back again.

~ Duelist Kingdom ~

Hotaru sat bolt upright. For a moment she didn't know where exactly she was but then she remembered. Duelist Kingdom. She was supposed to stay awake and watch out for any unfair players who might try to steal their starchips. The girl rose from the ground where she had leaned against a tree. The other five were deep asleep and everything seemed calm. Rini was lying curled up on the floor. Patricia's head was lying on her stomach and next to her lay Sakura. To Rini's right Ayumi and Emily were vast asleep. They all were in their sleeping bags. Since they were sure it wasn't going to rain that night they hadn't bothered to set up a tent.

Turning away from her friends Hotaru went over to the small stream running through the trees nearby. She kneeled down next to it and for some time just sat there staring at her reflection deep in thoughts. The dream she'd had before she woke up, what had it been about? She just couldn't remember. There were only fragments of memories left in her brain. It was the way it usually was with dreams. As soon as you woke up they were gone. The girl took off the glove with the starchips and bent forward to draw some water from the stream. She washed her face and rubbed her eyes before rising to her feet again. Very slowly she walked back to the others who were still vast asleep. Since she herself didn't wear a watch she went over to Sakura's bag. The older girl always had one with her. It didn't take Hotaru long to find it. Half past five she figured and put the watch back into the bag. No need to wake any of the others now to guard the sleeping girls. The sun would rise within the next thirty minutes and Hotaru wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway. So she settled down at the foot of the tree where she had slept earlier and leaned back. She was trying hard to remember the events of her dream but unsuccessful.

Even though Hotaru knew it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes it seemed like hours to her until the sun finally appeared at the horizon and broke through the trees. Emily was the first to awake. As she struggled to get out of her sleeping bag she accidentally woke up Ayumi who was not too pleased at first but didn't complain long. Hotaru wished both of them a good morning. The two girls had just left when Sakura's alarm clock rang. Hotaru hadn't even seen it. She had held it in her hand next to her head and was immediately after the ringing out of bed following her friends to the nearby fountain. Since Rini and Patricia hadn't woken up yet when the others came back Hotaru and Emily decided it was best to wake them so they would be able to leave this place soon. Nobody would come here, there didn't seem to be a dueling platform anywhere around. On the other hand there was probably no place where there wasn't one near. Almost another hour passed before the six girls finally left the place where they had spent the night.

_A/N: Another short Chapter, I'm sorry =( The next one's going to be longer, I promise. Please don't forget to review :) Thank you for reading._


End file.
